


Gods and Monsters

by darknnerdy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bloodplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknnerdy/pseuds/darknnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has his own twisted version of a Happily Ever After planned for Isabella. Sequel to Dark Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ham and Livie. Without you two this story wouldn't exist. 
> 
> NOT MINE! SM OWNS IT.

__****_ _

**_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me_ **

**_Crazy -_ **

**_Cause life imitates art_ **

**_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_ **

**_You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_ **

 

**Gods and Monsters**

I sit with my back against the corner of the table, and watch her. Her chest is barely moving and her legs shake. She's losing too much blood, but I can't bring myself to move her.

I watched the light leave her eyes, her finger slipping off the trigger. She'd do it, it was all I needed. The proof, knowing I was enough, that I was the reason.

I've pried the gun out of her hand. Her fragile skin is pale and cold against my own. She was seconds away from ending it. From ending us. Me.

She's bleeding out. Her stomach is covered and soaked. But I can't stop myself from running my fingers through it, drawing designs in the blood for her. Hoping she feels me with her.

Jasper's on the floor. His blue eyes are open wide and I can't help but smile at him. I know he saw it when he opened the door. There is  _no way_  he didn't recognize her. That smile, those dark brown eyes.

She's a drug.  _My_ drug. An addiction you can't give up.

Isabella was his once. Only for a moment, but I know he never forgot her.

That face, those lips.

She's absolutely breathtaking when she smiles. Her eyes crinkle and her nose scrunches. She makes the pain go away. She makes things seem simpler.

She gives me a peace that seems forever lost to you.

And even though his dead fingers clutched at it once, I'd won. The heart thumping in her chest, beating a slow melodic tune was only meant for one person: me. She is mine. She was always mine.

"Edward!" Carlisle all but breaks down the door. His grey eyes have tears in them and he's shaking when his gaze lands on the floor, in my lap. "Is she..."

"She's alive." I move to sit up and she whimpers. "I need you to fix her."

The scalpel is still stuck in my skin, a throbbing pain reminding me how close she came to puncturing my heart. If she wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood, I'd hug her to my chest.

It was about damn time she got angry. Showed me the woman behind the mask that I knew lurked there.

"Her wounds aren't deep, but she's lost blood." I lift my hands, both covered in her blood and dripping to the floor.

"Jesus, Edward, she could die." He takes a quick step toward us and stops.

"She will die if you don't stop staring." He will too if she does.

His eyes move to mine, and I know he sees it. I'll kill him over her. I'd kill his wife, his sister. I'd kill anyone that touched her. That hurt her. Looked at her wrong. Looked like her.

He moves her quickly to the table, allowing me to stand. I push Jasper with my boot.

"I gotta do something about this one."

Carlisle barely looks down at Jasper as I stand above the body. He's always been in my way. If I had known being in Isabella's path was the way to truly dispose of him, I would have planned this years ago.

Instead, I have a body to remove and not a lot of time to do it.

"Did you do that?"

"Would you believe it was her? All it took was Jasper not wanting to help me." I laugh, the feeling of pride over my girl's actions filling me as I step over Jasper.

"There's a kit under the table." I wave my hand as Carlisle begins cleaning her wound. The more he touches her, the harder my fists begin to clench, and I have to look away.

I know he  _needs_ to do this. That he'll save her. But it doesn't stomp the craving to snap his neck.

"You need to remove that." Carlisle is looking at the scalpel sticking out of my chest as he fumbles with my bag.

"Not now." I reach in my pants and pull out a cigarette. "I just need coffee."

"No, I need your help. You have no anesthesia and this will wake her up. You're going to have to hold her arms down so I can work."

Fuck. I light my cigarette that's covered in her blood, and stare at the smoke as it trails over her body.

"Prep her while I smoke." I know he's pissed, but he knows better than to think I don't care about her. I just need a minute.

"Talk to me, Edward."

"She came to see me," I mutter, shaking my head. "Why the fuck would she do that?"

"Damn it." He's shaking his head as he pulls the lamp closer to her stomach.

"Yeah." I inhale, enjoying the burn as the smoke lashes at my throat. "She'd been to the jail so many times, but she would never talk to me."

She would come to see me, only to have Charlie or one of his pining lackeys talk her out of it. I always wondered what went through her mind when she signed her name on my book.

"You were supposed to leave her alone, Edward." He turns to me, and I can see the doctor and father fighting one another.

One side of him wants to protect her, protect me. Protect us from one another.

The other wants me happy.

I want both to fuck off, to keep out of my business like he promised.

"I DID!" The saw I was playing with earlier slams into the wall across from us.

"I know you love her. But it's not the right kind of love, it's not how you're supposed to love her. You left to protect her, Edward. Why the hell would you go back there?"

"I can't stay away from her. I'm like some fucked up junkie with her. She has this fucking power over me, Carlisle." I laugh, my cigarette hanging out of my mouth. "The worst part? She has no fucking clue." If she did, I'd be in trouble.

"You have to let her go this time. I can take her with me to the hospital, get her proper treatment. But you need to go, leave this place for good." I know he thinks he knows best, that he could help her, but he's wrong.

"No. No I can't do that." I press my fingers around the wound she gave me, watching as blood trails down my chest and over my tattoo. Her tattoo.

"You can. You just don't want to."

Exactly.

"You couldn't have brought me some coffee, could you?" I rub my palms over my eyes, wishing he would hurry the fuck up.

"Your wife is dying on this table and that's all you can think about?" He's angry and I don't blame him.

I shrug. Of course she's on my fucking mind, but so is coffee.

I wake up to Isabella. I taste her on my tongue when she isn't there and I hear her when she doesn't speak. She's always...  _always_  fucking with me. She's never not there. She's the voice in my head telling me I'm better than this.

The one that fights me on every decision.

She's kissing me. Loving me. Hating me.

She's always with me. Always.

I grab the alcohol I keep hidden here and pour it over my chest, hoping to kill any infection and distract me. "Mother fucker!" I pull hard, watching as the metal lands on the floor at my feet.

"Do you just enjoy the pain?"

I cut my eyes at him, the anger burning in them, quieting him as he turns back to Isabella.

"Put the cigarette out and come help me before she dies."

"Kill her and I'll kill you." I stomp the lit end in the concrete. Taking a deep pull from the bottle I move closer to help.

"Alright. I need you to just watch her. Keep your eyes on her because she will scream and this will hurt her." I lock eyes with him, reminding myself that he's helping, that if I kill him she might not survive.

I lace my fingers with Isabella's, pulling them over her head and I kiss her cold lips. "I got this."

"I just need you to focus on her and not on me. Remember I'm helping her, okay?"

I know he's worried I'll snap. I probably will. "Any day now."

He takes a deep breath and nods at me before he picking up the needle. I watch her eyes fly open, tears already spilling as she looks around the room. She's scared and screaming, her voice breaking as her fingers tighten in mine.

"I got you, baby." I lay my cheek against her, kissing her, breathing into her ear, promising I'll take care of her and letting her screams pierce my soul.

"Just keep her still."

I want to push him off her as her tears stains my cheeks. But I hold her down, knowing she could hurt herself. "Just listen to my voice. We're going to be together, you and me," I tell her, listening as her cries turn to a silent sob. "Carlisle's gotta fix you first. Then it's just us. Just like we planned."

I know Carlisle's in the background somewhere, trying his best to soothe her. I know he'll do whatever he can to help her, to keep her safe.

He's more worried about her than the child he raised. I can't hate him for it.

Especially right now.

"You're almost done," I tell her, hoping like hell it helps. With every tear I can feel another crack in my icy heart. It makes my instinct to punish grow.

By the time Carlisle is done stitching up her insides, my fingers are wrapped so tightly in hers they burn.

I'm not even sure if it's her, me, or both of us wanting to hurt the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ham and Livie 
> 
> SM owns it

 

  
_**When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me** _   
_**Crazy -** _   
_**Cause life imitates art** _   
_**If I get a** _ **littl** **e** _**prettier can I be your baby?** _   
_**You tell me, "life isn't that hard"** _   


__

  
_**  
** _ **Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey**   


 

 

My frustration and impatience grows with every bump in the road.

Carlisle's been driving for hours now, both hands on the wheel, eyes on the road. He's upset with me, and thinks he's punishing me by not speaking.

Isabella's monitors are humming in the background, and I can't stop the glances. She's stitched up, bandaged, and breathing on her own, yet Carlisle is convinced she could still die.

"Do you think she'll hate me?" I brush a stray hair off her face as I watch her. The color in her once too pale cheeks is starting to return, and she's stopped sweating.

"For this?" He asks, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror for the first time all night.

"For everything." Raking a tired hand through my hair, I pull at the ends, and close my eyes.

I'm exhausted from the drive and from the night before. My original plan was Italy. A safe place to go with Isabella, without the trouble of her father following us.

Carlisle has other ideas. He's convinced we'll be better off at his old friend Garrett's place in Mexico. We wouldn't want for anything, and he has ties with too many important people for us to worry about being caught.

I know his idea is good, solid, but I'm still pissed.

"She killed a man for you. After all you did to her in that room, she killed him and then tried to kill herself to be with you in the end. You, Edward." His laugh is bitter, as he watches me.

"You really think I would have let her do that?" I scoff. He knows I'd never really hurt her like that. Not to the point of never being able to see her again.

"She didn't know that. She had no idea you were just testing her."

"She knows how manipulative I can be." I look down at her. She's always known.

"Does she? Does she know you're a selfish child?" My eyes snap to his, anger throbbing inside me.

"Watch yourself, Carlisle." My hands twitch and my heart thumps louder in my ears as I watch him. "I'd hate for you to wake up on my table."

"I've never pegged you as a liar, Edward." There is a hint of a smile on my father's lips, one that I'd like more than nothing to remove with a blade.

"You never pegged me for a killer either." I shrug, smiling when his eyes narrow.

"What would you have done if you didn't make it time?"

"In time for what?" I ask, knowing damn well what he's talking about. I just want him to say it, knowing just how much he cares for the daughter he's always wanted.

"Pulling that trigger and ending all this." I almost wish she had.

"I would have put that gun in my mouth and kissed it goodbye." I'd thought about it. Felt the barrel in my mouth. When I first left her, it was her voice I heard. Begging me. Taunting me. She wanted the bullet in my brain. Told me I deserved it, that I had failed her, failed us.

It was also her voice that stopped me. Her face. When I closed my eyes I saw her sleeping next to me, hands on my chest, a smile on her lips. Her kissing me in the shower as she ran a razor over my face, shaving the stubble she hated.

It was her hands that begged me as they slowly ran over my body under our sheets. Her lips whispering her love. Her eyes searching mine when I proposed to her.

She pushed as much as I did. In the end it was need that won. Her need for me and mine for her.

Carlisle sighs in the front seat, his eyes returning to the road, and snapping me out of my thoughts. "She's going to want answers if she wakes up."

"When. When she wakes up." I lace my fingers in hers, taking a moment to look her over.

"You need to face reality. There's a chance..."

"There is also a chance I could break your neck before you ever turned in your seat. Now drive and shut the fuck up." I snap at him, his voice already grating on my nerves.

The rest of the ride is quiet as I focus on her. Before we left, Carlisle hooked up IV's with fluids and drugs to help her sleep. I got to see her brown eyes staring at me for less than a minute before she passed out from the pain.

Once she was out, stitched and recovering, we went to work on the room and taking care of Jasper.

Carlisle made calls, while I sat and watched her.

I told her once, that she would never escape me, that I would never survive without her. I meant every word.

I might have left her once, but it was only to protect her. To arrange things for us.

She should be grateful I only now decided to drag her into this. She should be happy that the evidence wasn't enough to keep me. That the blood tests came back negative.

She should thank Carlisle and Jasper, too. Afterall, in the court's eyes, it was Jasper's blood found at the scene. It was Carlisle who made certain of it, cleaning and covering things up for us.

He can whine all he wants, but in the end, he wants us free.

"How much longer, Carlisle?" I look at the dash for the time. The only things I know are Garrett is our best option and Isabella will be protected there. That's enough for me.

"We should be there any minute." He glances quickly in the mirror at Isabella. "How are her stats?"

"She's fine." I light up a smoke and roll the window down.

Garrett's the one who got us into Mexico, and I've been informed if we want back out he can't guarantee it.

We won't.

"We're here." Carlisle slows the car, before stopping at the entrance of a gate. "He's being very generous, Edward try not to..."

"To what?" I laugh.

"Be yourself." He turns and begins typing a code into the box and the gate opens wide.

I look around and tossing out my cigarette. I wonder why a doctor would need so much security.

Garrett meets us as we pull up to his house. I watch as he and Carlisle shake hands and talk. My fingers are tracing lines on Isabella's leg as I wait for them. The feel of her bare skin against mine calming me.

"You're going to enjoy it here, baby." I tell her, smiling as her eyes flutter.

"This is my son and his wife Isabella." I nod as Carlisle opens the back of the SUV.

"I have a nurse on the grounds, along with staff. Anything you need," Garrett says as his eyes linger on her.

"How about eyes to your fucking self?" I snap, my fingers digging into her skin.

"Edward!"

"It's fine, Carlisle. That's his wife. I don't blame him at all." He offers me a smile, and I think I could carve it like a clowns. "I was just looking at her wounds."

"If you touch her, if I so much as see you lay a single finger on her..."

"He's upset about his wife." Carlisle interrupts, making me chuckle. The man should know what he's getting himself into with me here.

"And he's a liar." I'm upset about her, sure, but I won't put up with anyone thinking they can touch her. Doctor or not.

"I know all about you Edward." There is no judgement in his eyes when they land on me, respect maybe.

"Good. We shouldn't have any problems then?" I ask, watching as he moves from us.

"Not a single one." We nod at each other and I turn to Carlisle as Garrett waves over some of his staff.

"Lover?" I tease as Carlisle get's back into the car, driving us around Garrett's house.

"I helped him when no one else would, Edward." He doesn't bother looking at me. Instead, he steps out of the SUV, closing the door and the conversation behind him.

We get settled in quickly. Garrett offered us a villa at the back of his property, and a promise we won't be disturbed. In return for the keys, I promise not to destroy his property.

He leaves us alone after I've given him a list of things we'll need.

"I'm going to wean her off the medication. She should be waking soon," Carlisle tells me. He's been hooking up her IV bags and making sure she's comfortable.

I lay on the floor, cigarette in my mouth, coffee in my hand.

I glance over at Carlisle, rage building inside of me as his hand grazes hers. I force myself to look away, telling myself he knows better. Instead, I close my eyes remembering the color of her blood on my skin, her scared brown eyes turning angry, the way her mouth looked when she screamed.

I remember the sad look in Jasper's eyes as she pointed the gun at him. The way he looked at me, knowing good and damn well I would just sit there, unmoving to see what she would do.

He never should have trusted me.

When she pulled the trigger I didn't even flinch.

I let the picture behind my eyes fade as Isabella's whimpers reach my ears.

"She's going to be angry," Carlisle's inner father comes out as he sets the IV bag aside.

"When is she not angry?" I'd really love the answer to that one.

"Kid gloves with her, Edward. She's been through too much." Carlisle warns as I swallow the last of the coffee and move to the bed.

I smile to myself as I feel the pull to her inside of me. I've never wanted someone as much as I want Isabella. Need her. Every time I think about her, see her, it's like something snapping inside of me. Something telling me she's mine to take. To consume.

I touch her. Legs, hips, stomach. My hands growing greedy as I move up her body.

"Edward," he warns me, but I can't help myself.

I can feel the devilish smile on my lips as I turn to him. My hands on the pillow beside her face.

I want my eyes to be what she see's when she opens hers. I want her to know that I'm here. That she's mine and I'm hers. I want her scared and angry.

I want her fear. Her love.

She's mine and when she opens her beautiful brown eyes I want her to see that. To see the need, to reflect it back at me.

I lean in close, ignoring Carlisle's protest. My lips on her ear, breathing her in.

"Wake up, Isabella. I'm not through with you yet." I hear her gasp, and chuckle as I lift up, watching her eyes go wide.

"Edward?" Her lips barely move, but I hear her.

"Did you miss me?"

 

**XOXO Nerdy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ham and Livie
> 
> SM OWNS IT

_**When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me  
Crazy -  
Cause life imitates art  
If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?  
You tell me, "life isn't that hard"** _

__

  
_**  
** _ **Gods and Monsters: Lana Del Rey**   


 

"I told you not to wake her up like that!" Carlisle's treating the cut above my eye. I swat him away when he dabs it with alcohol. I wince from the sting as Isabella fumes on the bed.

"I thought you died!" She's bleeding through her bandage. I want to tell her to calm the fuck down, but I'm too turned on to speak. "You were dead. I saw you. The blood."

"He stopped you."

"But the scalpel. I... I stabbed you." I can see her hands shaking, her eyes wide, as she looks at me.

"Obviously I'm not dead, Isabella." I roll my eyes at her overreacting. "You've never been a drama queen before."

"You kidnapped me. Both of you. I killed someone and you two kidnapped me."

"Protecting you. Be a little grateful will you?" I snap, pissed that she's getting so damn worked up over it.

"I  _killed_ that man!" She's crying, hysterical and wiping at her face so hard I'm surprised she doesn't break the skin.

"Would you like a gold star?" I was growing tired of her whining, her cries giving me a headache.

"Oh god Charlie." She's off the bed and grabbing my cell phone from the counter.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I snatch the phone out of her hand throwing it against the wall.

"I was going to kill myself for you. I PUT THE FUCKING GUN IN MY MOUTH!" She screams in my face, spitting every word at me, and making my blood boil.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I watched?" I shake her hard, angry at her for making me think about that again.

I didn't want her to fucking die. Not really.

"Of course you watched, Edward. You got off on it, too." I let go of her, shoving her into the comforter, and roll my shoulders, knowing if I touch her again I'll hurt her.

"Don't act so surprised."

"You are such a sick fuck." I shrug. A sick fuck she'll be riding later.

"Watch your mouth." I take a step toward her and I see it. The anger, the love. Her red rimmed eyes are wide as they stare at me. Daring me to try it.

"Or you'll what?" I eye the bag I've brought with me. It's zipped up right in the corner, scalpel still bloody inside.

I think about painting the walls with her blood, how incredible it would look mixed with the blues and whites.

"Hold still." Carlisle grabs my shoulder, pulling me back to the couch.

"If that bitch..." The book by the bed smacks me in the chest. The smile that slowly crawls up my face scares even me.

"You call me a bitch again and I'll aim for your eyes," she growls at me as she pulls at the bandage. Her dark hair cascades over her shoulder and her long legs are bent. I want to touch them, wrap them around my face, and make her scream in pleasure as I lick every inch of her.

"You are absolutely gorgeous when you're angry." And she is. Her cheeks are flushed, lips full and pouty.

"Get him away from me, Carlisle." She scoots back in bed, her shorts riding up her thighs.

"Don't be a tease, Isabella." I settle back in the couch, throwing both arms over the back as I watch her.

"Stop trying to take that off." He's already moving toward her, trying to keep her from doing any more damage.

"Let her touch it." I bite the inside of my cheek, fighting a smile as I watch her fingers.

"You're a fucking pervert." She shakes her head, looking back down.

"You never had a problem touching yourself for me before." She's going to hit me, and I can't fucking wait.

"Go to hell, Edward."

"What? No Mr. Cullen, now?" I watch as her cheeks turn red, and I can see the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Carlisle I'd like you to meet my not so innocent wife, Isabella."

"Bella, you already broke the lamp." Carlisle turns away from her just as she picks up the ashtray.

"I'll kill him." She winces, her fingers gripping the glass edge.

"Like you killed Jasper?" I'm too busy laughing to notice the ashtray's out of her hand and flying at my face.

I can taste the blood in mouth, and my dick grows hard in my jeans as I lick my busted lip.

"You crazy bitch!" I jump up to strangle her, when I feel Carlisle practically sit on top of me. "You better fucking move." I spit blood, my eyes locked with hers.

"I thought you liked it when I fought dirty."

"You remember that later, baby." I wink at her, and even from my spot on the couch I can see the fear in her beautiful face.

"You really think I'll let you touch me again? You really are delusional."

"And you are  _really_ starting to piss me off." My hands begin to shake, my entire body feeling {feels} as though it needs to break free from itself. She's pushing too many buttons at once, and I need to get the fuck away from her. Soon.

"You're pissed off? You?" She laughs at me, and I can feel the skin on the back of my neck prickle. "Piece of shit asshole." She mutters and I'm up, ready to wrap my fingers around her neck and strangle the life out of her.

"That's enough you two." Carlisle pushes off me, giving me a stern look, before picking up the bandages he dropped. "You're going to kill one another before I can fix you."

"I want answers, Edward." My eyes follow Carlisle as he moves to Isabella's side. I watch as his fingers touch her, my own gripping the cushion on the couch.

"I prefer Mr. Cullen." I tease, but I can feel the tension in my neck begin to grow.

"Is that so? Would you also prefer me on my knees trying to get my answers?"

"That's more like the Isabella I know." I chuckle, seeing the spark back in her eyes.

She doesn't even bother replying to me, instead, she grabs the pack of cigarettes I left beside her and lights one up.

"Since when do you smoke?" She hates the smell, the taste.

"Since I stuck a gun in my mouth. Since I thought you died. Since I killed someone. There's a very long list."

"Don't dump your ashes on the bed." I turn, grabbing my coffee, my eyes watching her as I take a sip.

"Are you going to answer me?" I ignore her, making her turn to Carlisle. "Do you want to give me some answers?"

"It's complicated. You shot someone, Isabella. We can't keep you safe in the States. This was our best option. I'm sorry." Carlisle looks nervous as he glances between us.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" I can see the tears collecting in her eyes as she looks dead at me.

"You think I'd really leave you to die?" My eyes harden as I watch her shrug. Like it's no big deal. Like I could really just leave her.

Like I could fucking live without her.

"You did before."

"I'd really hate to mess up that pretty little mouth of yours, baby." I sneer at her.

"You should have let me die." She shakes her head, her fingers drifting over the wound on her stomach.

"If you say that shit again, I'll have you begging for death." Every trace of humor I held onto breaks away as I look at her, and I can see the shiver run over her skin from my side of the room.

She should be scared.

"Was he like this as a child?" She asks, turning from me, as Carlisle looks over her wound.

"Edward was never a bad child. Smarter than most, but a good kid." He gives a shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Isabella turns to me. Her big brown eyes are calculating as she tilts her head to the side.

"I bet you were a real monster as a child. Just good at hiding it." Her eyes narrow at me, and she smirks.

"Well, you never knew." I wink wiping the cocky look right off her tear stained face.

"Your back." His eyes go wide, and he flinches back when she leans up. The cuts up and down her back are still open, still fresh. I know he see's it too. That they'll never heal properly, she'll scar. That I've marked her. Laid my claim and he can't fix it.

"Your son." She deadpans, sending me a glare.

"Don't let her fool you. She enjoyed every minute of those wounds." And I'll enjoy making more.

"I think that's enough of Dr Cullen today." I don't want him near her anymore. It's making my head ache and I feel like I need to break something.

I watch as his eyes fall to her back. Shaking his head he grabs more bandages.

Isabella doesn't bother replying, hers eyes drift to mine, her bottom lip between her teeth. I know by her blush she's thinking about the mirror. How it felt against her flesh, breaking the skin, the blood dripping down her back. I can still feel her nails digging into my skin. She's staring at me, daring me, wanting me to punish her.

She may act like my actions don't turn her on in front of my father, but I'm not a fool.

Even now her legs cross, pale thighs rubbing together, and she's fidgets with the hem of my boxers she's wearing.

She wants more.

"Since Edwards decided smoking and watching you were more important, I wasn't made aware of these." Carlisle, the ever generous man, glares at me as he tapes on a new bandage.

"Thank you. I was enjoying the view."

"Where are we?" I can see her body tensing every time he touches her, and I know she's trying to take her mind off the pain.

I, on the other hand, would very much like for Carlisle to be the one in pain.

"Mexico. I have a friend who has been kind enough to help." His eyes are on us both, even when he's working I catch the glances at me.

He knows I'm angry, that my hands itch to snap his fingers as they touch her. He knows I've lost my temper over less. That when it comes to her anything is possible.

That even though I might regret it, I'd still kill him.

"We're here because I killed someone?" She jumps, yelping as Carlisle dabs her cuts.

"She's okay, Edward." I know she's okay. She would have been okay ten minutes ago.

"Get your hands off her." There is no emotion in my words, my fists don't clench, my eyes don't narrow. I'm angry, and I feel as though venom runs in my veins as my eyes flicker to his hand splayed across her bare stomach.

"Edward."

"Carlisle, you need to do what he says. Just go. He won't kill me." Isabella is trying to push his hands away. Her eyes on me, but I couldn't give a shit. I've put up with his hands on her for two days.

Two fucking days.

"You aren't safe, Bella." His hand moves further down, fingertips touching her hip.

"Well you really should have thought about that before, don't you think?" I can feel it, the vicious side of me planning an attack, the part of me that wants to play. I can already picture his skin as I peel it off, the blood coating my hands.

The pleasure in it.

"Isabella move." Fists clench, eyes calculating. I watch as his fingers lift off her as if she's burning him, as though it's the worst thing that he's ever felt.

Two days of touching, two days of his eyes on her breasts, two days of his skin on hers.

"Get out."

"I was only trying to help." He's backing away slowly, his hand already on the door, but the damage is done.

They've both pushed me too far, too soon. I know killing Carlisle would be a mistake. I fucking know it, but it doesn't take the edge off the need to hurt something. Someone.

"He wasn't hurting me." She pulls her shirt back over her head, and pulls her knees to her chin.

"Bye daddy!" I give a tight smile, and a small wave as he practically runs out the door and my eyes turn deadly.

I grab a cigarette, inhaling deeply, before I look at her. I can't think straight, not with her so damn close to me.

"You like testing me don't you?"

"You've put me through so much shit. You can't expect me to submit to you." Her back is against the headboard and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Oh no. I don't want you scared of me. Bent over the couch and screaming my name, maybe, but never afraid." I run a shaking head through my hair, trying to keep it busy, away from her.

"We both want things we can't have." her defiance is one of the things I've always liked about her, but right now it only makes me want to run a blade over her throat so she can't speak.

"Sleep, Isabella." I don't bother looking at her as I grab the keys Garrett left me off the counter.

I can hear her screaming after me, and the sound of something shattering against the door just as I walk out of it.

I don't bother going back inside. As much as I want to go back in there and fuck her till she begs me to stop. I can already feel my cock growing hard at the thought of her clawing at me, moaning into my mouth, her nails on my chest.

I'd kill her if I did. I'd take it too far.

Instead, I walk until I see one of Garrett's men.

"I'll be your driver until you learn the area, Mr Cullen." He informs me as he opens the back door.

"Excellent." I slide in, enjoying the feel of the leather around me, and the mini bar.

"Where are we off to tonight?" He rolls down the partition, a broad dimpled smile on his face as he looks back at me.

I sigh looking into the rearview mirror, the smile on my face full of venom.

"I need a brunette."

 

**XOXO Nerdy**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Ham and Liv!**

**_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me  
Crazy -  
Cause life imitates art  
If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?  
You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_   
**

****

**__  
Gods and Monsters**

**Lana Del Rey**

 

Emmett pulls up to a broken down building. Women circle it, leaning into cars, hiking up their skirts. I can almost smell their diseases as they bend a little further, show a little more.

 

Absolutely disgusting and exactly what I need.

 

“I figured you could use a drink.” He shuts off the car as I pull a cigarette out of my pack. Placing it behind my ear, I step out into the humid air.

 

“Come here often?” He’s shutting the door behind me and I see the end of a desert eagle poking out of the back of his slacks.

 

The image swims in my mind, swirling and reminding me that I could have lost her. Bella’s face, the tears streaking down it, my hand print covered in blood on her cheek, her lips swallowing the barrel of the gun. Reminding me that there is one thing, one single person who I couldn’t live without.

 

Without her, the tiny shred of sanity I hold onto, would be torn to shreds.

 

She’s the only thing keeping me together. She’s why I exist.

 

“You really do need a drink,” Emmett says as he eyes my hand. I’m gripping the door so tight I’ve drawn blood.

 

“Something like that.” I slam the door, catching the eye of a dark haired beauty whose smoking near the entrance.

 

I give her a crooked grin. I trail my eyes over her long, tan legs and make note of her wavy hair. It’s almost an exact replica of Isabella’s, only darker.

 

She’s almost perfect.

 

As I open the dirty door music thrums, booming and thumping in my ears. I can feel it under my feet and in my hands as I move to let a man pass me by.

 

I watch as Emmett walks around me, looking around the large room, flashing lights reflecting off his face. As soon as he spots an empty table he turns to me, gesturing me over.

 

I don’t bother detailing the reason for my visit. Something about him, the way he smiles at me, tells me he already knows. That he doesn’t really care.

 

His jobs is protecting me, not these women. 

 

I order a whiskey, knowing I won’t touch it. The smell alone makes my stomach turn. I kick a foot up on the table and breath out a sigh of relief.

 

“This place isn’t the best, but it’s private.” Emmett leans up, nodding to the dancers on the stage in front of us.

 

“It’s perfect.” I sit back in my seat. My finger circles the dirty glass in front of me as I observe the women in the room.

 

It’s a unique process, finding a victim. While my only real need is the hair color, I do still like a pretty face. They don’t all need to look like Isabella, but the better the resemblance the longer they live.

 

For now I want an easy kill, instant gratification. It’s her I want to get back to. It’s her skin I want against me, her sweat mixing with my own. I want her lips on mine, and her fingers in my hair.

 

I want to look her in the eyes as I slip inside of her.

 

“Well hello stranger.” I feel the hot breath in my ear. Hands slipping down my shoulders and under my shirt. “I saw you looking earlier.”

 

“Can you blame me?” My head falls back, eyes landing on the woman from outside as she hovers above me.

 

“Do you have a name?” The question pisses me off.

 

“Edward.”

 

“I’m Maria.” And I don’t care.

 

“Are you feeling lonely, Edward?” She moves around me, hips swaying seductively as she moves to straddle my lap. My name in her mouth, the sound of it as it falls from her lips, has my legs bouncing.

 

“Not anymore.” I can feel a sinister smile creep across my face as I look into her chocolate brown eyes. They’re all wrong, but my hands don’t care. They itch to feel her neck, to make her bleed.

 

“You’re new around here.” I can feel her heated flesh through my jeans, her fingers trailing over the skin of my arms.

 

“And you talk too much.” I brush the hair from her cheek, my knuckles skimming her exposed neck. I smile when she shivers. I watch eyes close as I run a single finger over her lips.

 

They’re too plump. Too wet.

 

Her flesh is all wrong against mine. She’s flawed. Used.

 

I can see it when she touches me. The differences.

 

“Do you want to go somewhere more... private?” Her lips are below my ear, kissing and licking up my neck. My hand twists in her hair, and I fight the urge to pull her back, wanting nothing more than to throw her off me.

 

“Emmett.” I turn my head, glancing back at him.

 

“Follow me.” We both stand. Maria slips off my lap and falls onto the floor at my feet.

 

“I’ve got you beautiful.” I slip a hand around her waist, pulling her up close to me, and she gasps as her chest meets mine.

 

Fake breasts, too big, too hard.

 

“Are you like this with all the girls, Edward?” I watch her lips move, her tongue rolling over her words, her accent grating my nerves.

 

“Only you.” I wink, hoping she’s too busy trying to slip her hand down my pants to notice the hate in my eyes.

 

I pull her beside me, ignoring her whines as she trips and stumbles, until we’re outside and face to face with Emmett.

 

“Are you ready for a little fun?” I watch as she looks over the car, she’s practically bouncing with excitement as Emmett opens the door.

 

My own body is thrumming with pent up energy, begging to be released. Begging for a turn at the too talkative brunette.

 

“Anywhere in particular?” Emmett asks as Maria climbs into the backseat.

 

“Just drive. This won’t take long.” He nods as I pull the cigarette from behind my ear and light it up.

 

I take a moment before I get in beside her.

 

I let my frustration with Isabella wash over me. I let the hate, anger, and the vicious need for her take over. I let it fuel me. It pumps in my blood, bites at my heart, and pushes me.

 

“I like you, Emmett.” I dump my ashes on the ground as I lean against the car, looking at him as he opens his door.

 

He’s a big man, at least a few inches taller than me, but something about him makes me trust him. There is no judgement in his eyes, no curiosity when he stares at me. It’s like he knows what I’m up to and he couldn’t give a shit.

 

“You can ask.” I know he’s been wanting to since we left the house. It’s written all over him.

 

“The woman?”

 

“She’s nothing but foreplay.” I shrug, lifting up and looking in the car. “She’s a means to an end. Is that gonna be a problem?” I ask for his sake.

 

“Not even a little bit.” He gives me a smile before he gets in and starts the car.

 

I take a few more hits as I look at the prostitutes on the sidewalk. None of them appeal to me. The woman in the car, while attractive, won’t hold my interest for long.

 

The only thing she holds is the key to Isabella’s survival tonight. It’s like she’s gripping it, begging me to turn in, to unlock what she can give me.

 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Edward!” Her face moves into my view as I flick the butt over the car.

 

Emmett isn’t even off the street before she’s in my lap, trying her best to seduce me.

 

“You seem so angry.” She’s kissing up my chest, and all I can think about is how her blood will look against leather; will it splatter or pool?

 

“How would you like to play a game?” I pull her back with a rough tug, making her look at me.

 

“You into the kinky shit baby?” Her smile is sloppy, an effect from the alcohol swimming in her system.

 

“You have no idea.” She gasps as the locks engage on the doors, her eyes growing wide.

 

“What is this?”

 

“I like to call it, _how bad do you want to live_?” I pull my jeans up over my boot and slip my hand inside. I smile when I feel the knife Isabella’s father gave me when I asked for her hand in marriage.

 

“Let me out!” She scrambles back, beating on the partition between us and Emmett.

 

“He won’t help you.” I say slowly, as I smile down at the blade in my hand. “Don’t be scared. I told you it was a game. Maybe you’ll survive it.” I lie.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t kill me.” Her knees are pulled to her chin and all I can see is Isabella in our bed.

 

“Strike one.” I inch closer to he. My once shaking hand is still as ever, ready to strike out at the whore before me.

 

“No!” She crawls across the leather, trying hard to get away from me. I catch her by the ankle and drag her onto the seat before buckling her in.

 

“Be still okay?” I push the knife into her throat and she stiffens. She chokes back a sob as I wrap her wrists in the other belts beside her.

 

“I don’t have money.” Her tears puddle against my arm and I push the blade harder against her.

 

“Do I look like I need your money?” I laugh in her face as I look around the sedan. It’s not my money at work here, but it’s not as if I’m hurting enough to kidnap a whore to get any.

 

“Please.”

 

“I fucking loathe begging.” My teeth clench as I drag the knife across her neck just enough to break the skin. “If you beg again I will jam this in your throat. Then poof. No more god damned begging ever again.”

 

“I won’t. I swear. I won’t.” She’s no different from the others. Her tears, her pleas, her screams. She’s exactly like them. Ordinary, fake.

 

“I’ve had a really bad day, you’ll have to excuse my manners,” I say looking down at the makeshift restraints. “Normally I’d have you on a table, decorated in plastic, maybe a little candlelight, some music. Gotta set the mood, you know?”

 

“What the hell kind of sick freak are you?” She spits at me and I laugh, the sound is terrifying.

 

“I get asked that a lot.” I scratch my head with the knife as I lean down between her legs. “Thanks for noticing, by the way.”

 

I know I’m rambling. I’m always like that when I get excited. I just can’t keep anything in.

 

“Now I need to know something.” I run the knife down her leg, tearing at her fishnets.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Would you give your life for someone else’s?” I wonder if she’ll surprise me. I might actually let her go if she does.

 

Rosalie was almost that lucky.

 

“What?” Her eyes scrunch and she takes a deep breath as I dig the blade in a little harder.

 

“Would you die so someone else could live?” I run it over her knee, watching as her eyes follow it. I enjoy seeing her fear as tears fall down her face.

 

“Yes,” she chokes as I lift her hand to my mouth and kiss her palm.

 

“That’s very noble of you, Maria.” I smile up at her, licking my lips.

 

“Are you going to let me go now?” She’s trembling, fear shining bright in her eyes as she looks at me. I close the knife pushing it in the back of my jeans as I watch her body relax.

 

“I will.” I kiss her wrist as I undo the belts around them.

 

“I’ve never met anyone who liked this kind of kinky shit.” She’s rubbing her hands over the marks on her legs as she peeks at me through her hair.

 

“Strike two,” I whisper to myself. I sit back in my seat with my hands behind my head, watching her every move.

 

I wonder how far she’ll go, if she’ll keep pushing me like Isabella does. If she’ll keep talking, keep reminding me of her.

 

I want her to.

 

“Now where were we?” She slides over to me, her hands already rubbing over my cock, and all I can focus on is the blood on her neck.

 

There is something intimate about it. Something so appealing. Erotic.

 

I fist my hand in her hair, pulling it out of the way, so I can watch as it moves down her neck.

 

Her fingers wrap around me, trying to make me hard, trying to convince herself that she’s turning me on.

 

“I have pills,” she whispers as she moves closer.

 

“Shhh.” I place a finger over her lips as I let thoughts of Isabella consume me.

 

Her blood smeared on the table, on the mirror. Her eyes watching me as I fuck her from behind.

 

I think about the first time I ever had her wrapped around my cock. How she screamed my name. The look in her eyes when her body came undone because of me.

 

When Maria’s lips touch mine, I snap.

 

She hasn’t even undone my pants, but the feel of her connecting with me, touching me makes my blood run cold. It’s like a shiver running over me. Telling me, demanding me to do it. To show her who I really am.

 

“Next time don’t get in the car with strangers.” It’s the light in their eyes that drives me.

 

It gives me power, makes me feel as though I could do anything.

 

Life is precious. It’s tangible. You can hold it in your hands, feel it’s pounding heart, touch it’s beating blood. It’s a high I’m always chasing, always needing.

 

When I look at Isabella all I want to do is open her up, inch by beautiful inch, and touch what makes her breathe. I want her heart in my hands, I want it more than I’ve ever wanted anything.

 

And then I don’t.

 

Instead I only want her. Her mouth, her body, her eyes.

 

That’s why when I look in Maria’s eyes all I see is another day with Isabella. Another night. Another smile, a kiss. Pleasure and pain. Hate and love.

 

It’s why as I hold her jaw in my hands I smile, dark and devious.

 

I can’t help Isabella for what she does to me, for what she makes me do for her.

 

“Thank you.” I tangle my hands deeper into Maria’s hair as I move her closer to me.

 

It’s that moment when realization clicks in her eyes that I crave.

 

She knows she’s going to die.

 

Maria squirms beneath me, fighting as hard as she can to get away, and all I can do is smile.

 

I close my eyes, remembering that look, locking it away so I can play with it later.

 

I let dark brown eyes, long wavy hair, and long pale legs devour me. It’s her breath against mine, her hair over my face.

 

It’s her, always.

 

Seconds pass and I let all my anger, all my fury release at once and snap her neck, watching as she collapses onto the floor.

 

Emmett rolls down the window, his eyes catching mine. There is no anger, no real emotion, but I see his question.

 

“She broke my first rule.” I look down, disappointed that she didn’t put up more of a fight.

 

“You have rules?” He chuckles quietly.

 

“No kissing.” I shrug as I push her away from me and look out the window, wanting nothing more than to go home to Isabella. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO NERDY


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Ham and Liv!**

**_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me  
Crazy -  
Cause life imitates art  
If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?  
You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_   
**

****

**__  
Gods and Monsters**

**Lana Del Rey**

 

It’s three am when I open the door to a dark house.

 

I see Isabella. Her shadow dances on the wall from the light of the open door.

 

Just like that, seeing her here, laying in the bed meant for us, I can smile. I can breathe.

 

I kick off my shoes and pull a chair close to the bed. I need to be close to her, watch her, know she's here with me.

 

I touch her back, my fingers ghosting over her wounds. I wonder if she’ll ever truly know how I feel. If she’ll accept the monster inside and the mask of a man that he wears.

 

My darkest thoughts are about her. Every depraved whisper, all my cruel ideas. Each one is for her, because of her. The wild look in my eyes, the savage need, the way I can’t help but feel excitement from just her touch.

 

A single finger on my arm drives me insane. Like I need to rip her apart and touch her insides before it’ll ever be enough.

 

She’s a needle in my arm. The high I’m always chasing.

 

“Edward?” She barely turns in the bed to look at me, smiling before she scoots over.

 

It’s little things like that from her, the need in her voice, how her hand reaches for me. It’s drives me wild how easily she wraps me around her little finger.

 

It’s a dangerous game that neither of us can resist.

 

“Sleep Isabella.” I lift my shirt over my head and crawl in beside her. I smile when I feel her back against my chest, feel her heart beating a rhythm just for me.

 

Every inch of her feels like home as she rests her head on my arm. It’s like I belong to her just as much as she does to me.

 

“Where did you go?” I can feel her heart as it speeds up, beating wildly because she’s afraid.

 

“I needed to get away from you.” I kiss her neck, all the tension from earlier released.

 

“You killed someone.” I hear the break in her voice, and I know, even in the dark, that she has tears in her eyes.

 

“Does that really matter at this point?”

 

She’s quiets and turns away from me, not wanting to face the truth.

 

“I won’t ever stop.” It’s the truth. I pull her face, forcing her to look at me. “There isn’t some switch I can just flip. I’m a killer. I murder people for pleasure.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You have to accept it. You have to because I can’t fucking live without you. I tried and I failed. I can’t let you go. Not this time.” My grip tightens on her, the thought of her trying to leave me is terrifying. “Not ever again.”

 

I’m too afraid to think about what I might do if she ever tries.

 

“Kiss me,” she whispers, laying her hand over mine as I trace lines over her hip.

 

I can feel my heart racing as thoughts of her walking out swim in the darkness.

 

“You’re supposed to be resting.” A kiss to her shoulder, her neck. “You almost died.” Goosebumps on her arm. My tongue behind her ear.

 

“You almost killed me.” She presses her ass against me, closer, harder.

 

“It won’t be the last time.” I pull her closer to me. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, I close my eyes when she sighs.

 

“Just show me you don’t hate me.” She rocks back, making me moan. “That I mean something. Anything.”

 

“You mean everything, Isabella.” My hand brushes her side, my lips touching every part of her I can. “Everything.”

 

I feel her trembling as her hand follows mine, dipping under the hem of her panties, exploring and exposing her.

 

“I need you.” Her head falls back against my shoulder as I rub along her lips. Wet and ready.

 

“There isn’t a single part of me you don’t have.” I kiss her hair, her throat, her eyes. “Don’t think for a second I wouldn’t rip myself apart for you.”

 

She moans against me as I release her shoulder and pull her face closer to mine.

 

“I’d die for you. A hundred fucking times, I’d die.” I push a single finger inside of her as her hand moves between us, reaching for me. Stroking me.

 

I listen to her moans as I move slowly inside of her.

 

She’s so reactive to me, so ready, so willing. I take my time playing with her, enjoying every sound that falls from her lips, every kiss.

 

“Why can’t I hate you?”

 

I grit my teeth, restraining myself from digging my fingers into her throat. “I think you do.” I move away from her, letting her back hit the soft bed as I hover above her. “I think you get off on the hate.”

 

Her hips lift, legs tangling with mine as I add another finger.

 

“You pretend, and lie. You want the pretty things, but you crave the vile.” I kiss between her breasts, smiling as her heart pumps against my lips. “You think I’ll judge you, that I won’t love you for it.”

 

“You can’t love.” My fingers push harder against her, shoulders tense, eyes hard.

 

“I can do _so_ much more than love you, Isabella.” And I will. I always have.

 

“Like using me?”

 

I resist the urge to gag her, letting her words fuel me. “Now who's playing a game?”

 

“I can’t resist you.” She squirms beneath me. Her hands fist the sheets and I can see her fighting me. Trying hard to hold onto her last thread of control.

 

“Why try? Just let me have you. All of you.” I breath out, smiling at the delicious way she writhes under me.

 

“No.” It’s the fight in her eyes that turns me on the most.

 

“Now now, Isabella. Don’t deny me.” I press my palm flat on her stomach, pushing her down, watching as her eyes begin to roll.

 

“Edward?” She looks up at me, her eyes growing dark, her lip between her teeth.

 

“I want to show you something.” I let my fingers slip out of her, her whimpers fueling me as I push down my jeans.

 

I can’t show her love, not the kind from movies or fairy tales. I can show her me, the part of me that was only made for her.

 

“Why did you stop?” I push her thighs further apart with my knees. I’m done with her talking.

 

“Up.” I grab her ass, lifting her and pushing her back against the headboard. “Give me your hands, Isabella.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your hands. Don’t make me ask again.” I grab her wrists, pulling them over her head, one hand on her hip. “Now look at me. Look right into my eyes. I want you to see me.”

 

She nods as I put my lips on hers, soft and slow.

 

I push into her slowly, pulling back just enough so she can see, so she knows.

 

“I can’t love you. Not like you want me to.” Her legs wrap around my waist, her hips pushing against mine as she gasps.

 

I thrust into her slowly, taking my time, wanting her to feel me, to feel us.

 

My lips trace her jaw and my hand clasps hers, connecting us. Binding us.

 

“I can’t lose you,” I whisper as bite her ear. I can feel the sweat as it rolls between us, dripping down her body onto mine.

 

“Never,” she pants against me, her forehead resting against mine as we breath into one another.

 

“Promise me.” Lie to me.

 

“I promise.” I can feel her lips close to mine, whispering her love, begging me for more.

 

I want to give her everything, pull it out of me and hand it all over. I want her to feel it. To need it.

 

Crave it.

 

“Hold onto me.” I grab her knees as her arms close around my neck, her fingers play in my hair and send chills over me.

 

I turn us, moaning as her hips push hard against mine. I’ve never been so deep inside her, so close, so complete.

 

I brush my knuckles against her sweat soaked cheek, feeling my heart thump faster in my chest as she smiles up at me. Beautiful brown eyes meeting sadistic green.

 

It tears me apart watching her, seeing those eyes look at me as though I’m it. That I’m all she ever needs.

 

That I’m hers.

 

I can feel it in her touch, that I’m her everything, that she’s mine to break. To hold together. To posses. To destroy.

 

Even though she knows I can never give her what she thought we had or be who she thought I was.

 

“Bella...” She puts her fingers over my mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

 

“Don’t stop,” she begs. I can feel my armour breaking for her, shattering as she falls apart around me.

 

“Never.” It’s a promise. “Always.” It’s a truth.

 

Hands touch and teeth bite. It’s demanding and possessive. A dance neither of can possibly win, and yet we try. Over and over. Again and again until we’re both left exhausted and drained.

 

We’re sticky and panting as her fingers lace with mine and she lays against me.

 

I feel her lift off me, her body separating from mine after hours of being connected and for the first time in a long time, I’m scared.

 

My arms wrap around her possessively, as if she’ll disappear completely, that I’ll lose her the minute she’s up. 

 

Because I might.

 

“Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO NERDY


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story was reported and pulled by FFNET and is now being posted here. I will be trying to edit as much as I can for a repost on that site, I’ve also changed the name so it doesn’t include the word “Blood”. I’ve been suspended for a few days and I didn’t want you guys to do without the update because of the BS. 
> 
> It's because of your support that I have reposted all of this. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you Ham and Livie!

**_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me_ **

**_Crazy -_ **

**_Cause life imitates art_ **

**_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_ **

**_You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_ **

****

**Gods and Monsters**

**Lana Del Rey**

******  
  
**

“Isabella.” I yawn, burying my face deeper into the pillow. My arm reaches out for her, only to find an empty bed, cold and lumpy.

****

I’m awake instantly. I turn over and stare at the ceiling.

****

If she’s run, I’ll kill her. I don’t even think I’ll be able to help myself.

****

I take a deep breath, letting my heart dislodge itself from my throat as my hand runs over the empty sheets next to me.

****

“EDWARD!” Bang bang bang. “I know you’re in there.” Bang.

****

I don’t move, I don’t blink. I look at the stark white ceiling, thinking about her face, her scent. How she looked beneath me just hours ago.

****

“Let me in!” Screaming and banging. It’s not Isabella though. “We need to find Carlisle.”

****

“Damn it!” I pull on my boxers and look around the room. The bag Carlisle packed her is still there. Even the boxes from her house are still scattered about.

****

The banging becomes louder, incessant in rhythm as I pull open the bathroom door.

****

No Isabella.

****

I grab the knife from my bag, not bothering with a shirt as I storm toward the door and snatch it open.

****

“What the fuck!”

****

“Edward.” Emmett’s face is pale, his eyes wide as he grips the side of the door. His shirt is covered in blood, the once white crisp button up I’m used to seeing, now stained in dark crimson.

****

I remember how Isabella's blood looked. It makes me want to reach out and touch his shirt, rub the warm sticky liquid between my fingers and breathe the essence of life through my nose.

****

“Snap out of it!” He pounds on the door, and I look up, glaring.

****

“Where the fuck is she?” My blood runs cold. I know it’s hers before he even has a chance to open his mouth again.

****

I knew something was wrong the second I opened my eyes. As soon as I felt the cold bed.

****

“I don’t know what happened.” He looks scared as he notices the knife. Good. “Too much blood.”

****

His arms are covered in it. It drips down the side of his neck. Sticky and drying as it soaks into the fabric.

****

“Emmett,” my nostrils flare as I white knuckle the knife in my hand. “I have no fucking patience for this.”

****

“There was so much blood. I’m so sorry.” He’s babbling and I’m tempted to slap the fuck out of him to shut him up. The sound of his voice driving me insane.

****

“You need to shut the fuck up, Emmett.” I start tapping the side of my head with the handle of the knife, trying hard to think straight. To get the image of Isabella, broken and dead, out of my mind. “Just tell me where she is.”

****

“In the car, but she isn’t alone.”

****

“Is she...” I can’t even finish the sentence as I eye the black steel a few yards away.

****

“I don’t know.”

****

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t know?” I laugh at him, the sound jarring as the tip of the knife digs into my thigh. “Why would you let her leave?”

****

“She said she needed things. Carlisle didn’t leave instructions for her.” His eyes go wide as I bring up my blood covered hand looking at it. I’ve stuck the blade much deeper than I thought, but I can’t feel the pain, only the white hot anger for my father.

****

I should know better than to trust him. Than to believe he’d ever want me happy.

****

Of course he didn’t. He’d want her to have the best chance she could. Even if it meant running from me.

****

I look at Emmett and then at the car. I tell myself not to run, knowing I might not like what I find. If she’s dead I won’t be able to stop myself from ripping Emmett apart inch by inch for his role in this.

****

I remind myself that I like Emmett. It would be shame to kill him.

****

If I kill him, who would hide the body?

****

“The blood’s hers.”

****

Emmett grabs my arm just as my foot digs into the gravel, stopping me from running to her.

****

“What’s in that car?” He shakes his head and looks down at his arm.

****

The blade’s not deep, maybe an inch into his skin and when I look at him there is no anger in his brown eyes I can see my reflection in them, crazed, wild.

****

“You’re gonna need to take your arm off me,” I warn. All the bland normalcy I’ve held onto, every inch of decency Isabella created within me is gone as I look at him.

****

He doesn’t say anything as he takes a step back and lets me pass.

****

I don’t know how I make it to the door of the car so quickly. I don’t even realize I’m shaking until I reach for the handle, stopping when I see my reflection in the glass.

****

For the first time in my life I’m scared. The man staring back at me in the glass has tears in his eyes. I feel sick when I see blood on the sleek steel of the handle.

****

“Don’t be a pussy, Cullen. Just open the door.” There is a small handprint on the window and I swallow the bile in my throat.

****

Isabella is supposed to die at my hand. Mine. And me at hers.

****

I pull open the door, the creaking metal sounds like a cannon exploding in my ears. I take a step back, my stomach dropping at the scene in front of me.

 **  
**“Oh baby, what did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update but I won't leave you hanging long. 
> 
> Leave some love.
> 
> XOXO NERDY

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to anyone that wanted more. This entire story is in EPOV. I've got 11 chapters planned, but knowing Edward he'll wanna slip something extra in there.
> 
> Posting Schedule: This will update every other day, if not everyday. Depends on how quickly I write.
> 
> Also Dark Paradise is up for Fick of the Week over at the Lemonade Stand. If you want to vote go here tehlemonadestand dot net.
> 
> Now, what do you think?
> 
> XOXO Darknnerdy


End file.
